Veritas
by Darkrose19
Summary: "There are stories that no one wants to hear. There are stories that no one wants to tell. And then there are the stories that fester and rot, eating away at the soul until there is no other choice but to get them out..." Spirits are not the only things left after death. Experiencing things left behind is sometimes the only thing that feels real. But is it real or just a dream?


**A/N: **I'm back~! And with a new Ghost Hunt fanfic! Just to let you all know if you're following my previous work **"The Lurking Shadows"** it may be on hold for a while longer simply because I'm stuck. I actually let a really close friend overtake it for now so hopefully he'll be able to help me along. In the meantime, this new fanfic I'm going to be working on is nothing like I've ever done so bare with me here.

I'm not classifying this as a songfic because it's not necessarily based off songs. Let me start by explaining that it is in fact a _story_ and _not_ a set of drabbles. There is a plot, which I can happily say is my own. However, there will be parts, aside from the songs, that I do not own. Basically, what I'm doing is writing a fanfic centered around a story themed album that happens to have it's own story. If any of you are huge Kamelot fan then you'll probably figure out what I'm doing quicker. For those of you who don't know Kamelot I'll explain a little.

Kamelot is an American metal band from Tampa, Florida formed by Thomas Youngblood and Richard Warner in 1991. They have made at least 12 albums though I think there's more than that. Anyways, one of their albums is tilted Silverthorn and it's their first story themed album. If you know anything about music it's that story themed albums are really hard because you obviously have to stick to a basis story while coming up with songs to fit that story. With the limited addition of Silverthorn, which is what I had gotten, it comes with a little ten page book that tells the Silverthorn story. That book is what inspired me to write this and I will be incorporating passages from the their story to write mine. If you want to read their story you can find it online under simple keywords like "Silverthorn story". See, simple. Reading it is by no means going to spoil my fanfiction but it will probably give you big hints toward what I _might_ write.

Now that you have somewhat of an understanding I'll go ahead and give you the Prologue.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters, I do not own any of the songs and I do not own Silverthorn.

**~.~.~**

**Prologue**

Of all the strangest things that the people of SPR had seen over the years there was no stranger thing than watching a young Catholic priest marrying an equally, if not slightly younger, medium. The ceremony had taken place less than a year after their boss had returned to Japan. John had somehow gotten permission to marry Masako and still be considered a Father of the church and the Holy Lord. They never kissed, not even when pronounced husband and wife, but John had found a loop hole that said nothing about showing manners in placing a kiss upon a maiden's hand. As innocent as the two were their touches were just as innocence; John's hands never went any direction past Masako's shoulders or sides and the thought of sex-or adultery-never crossed their minds. It was an odd marriage but one they were both happy to have.

Eventually, Masako decided she wanted a baby the couple were torn. Both knew the church wouldn't allow John to remain a priest if he were to give Masako what she wanted. At the same time Masako was also afraid that her abilities would disappear with her virtue. Luckily for them technology had their solution. It took a lot of persuading but eventually John and Masako were able to have a baby through in virto fertilization.

However, unlike John and Masako both Ayako and Takigawa agreed that they had enough "kids" to take care of. The two had actually married shortly after Naru and Lin left for England with his dead brother's body. It took the fear of SPR splitting for the monk to finally admit his feelings and ask the miko out. Not long after their first date did the two get married and then finally, almost four years after that, Naru and Lin returned. From there things just to seemed to unfold perfectly.

When Mr. and Mrs. Davis first heard of their son's proposal his mother could not contain her excitement and joy. She knew, even before he spoke her name, that their soon to be daughter-in-law was in fact the very person who had so easily managed to open the cold heart of not only their son, but of the Chinese man who hated and despised the Japanese. Though neither man showed any signs of compassion outwardly it was apparently clear to those close enough that the clouds hovering over both of their lives had finally lifted and shown them the light they were missing. Now said men have found their own light to which they would marry.

The weddings were each as magnificent as the other though in a different aspect. The first, which was held in the fall, took place in Hong Kong with paper lanterns and brilliant fireworks that lit up the night sky. Despite the few personal differences that occurred the wedding continued without interruption, seeing the two newly weds still happily together months later.

In the following spring everyone gather once more, this time in a part of Japan nobody really knew existed. Cherry blossoms danced on the wind and birds sang their loving melodies above the odd but nevertheless lovely couple. It was a simple but wonderful wedding fit for two simple people. Though they were not without their many differences, many of which caused arguments, there were still happy to be married.

However, when the topic of children came up both spouses seemed to be reluctant to discuss it with Luella Davis. It had already taken several months for her to get over the issue of last names- Naru having legally changed his name to Narumi, a name he actually used on one of their case, while taking Mai's last name of Taniyama. To say Luella was upset was an understatement as she tried multiple times to persuade them to take the last name of Davis. Whenever she tried to reason that it was untraditional Naru blatantly refused her, saying that some traditions simply did not appeal to him. In the end,after both his parents threatened to out "Dr. Oliver Davis", Naru and Mai agreed to name at least one child a Davis.

Thus, after several more months, led to a nagging in-law who was hell bent on having grand-kids by the married couple's third Christmas. If anything Mai was more reluctant than anyone to give her even one grandchild while seeing how much she spoiled not only Lin's and Madoka's daughter but John's and Masako's son as well. None of them were technically related by blood but Luella was still their obba-chan, even though only Johnathan was able to speak. All Yue could say was "up" and "papa".

It was actually quite amusing to watch Lin's eyes widen in shock when "papa" came sputtering from little Yue's lips. At first everyone thought she was calling Martin Davis papa—like the shortened form of grandpa—since she had been playing with him for most of the day. But she repeatedly called for papa as she not only spoke her first word at nine months but took her first few steps toward Lin. She didn't get far, stumbling forward about four steps, but it was a moment Lin treasured more than anyone.

Finally, in the fall of their second year together Mai got pregnant. As expected Luella and Martin were overjoyed, especially Luella who then pressed for them to move to England. Naru, of course, fought against it but when his mother pointed out that it would be better for Mai and the baby he begrudgingly consented. Mai, on the other hand, was actually quite excited to finally see where Naru grew up. An added bonus was also the break from anything paranormal, or so she hoped. Unfortunately for her the paranormal just never seems to want to leave Mai alone.


End file.
